gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Walker2000
Hello my name is walker2000 im on pirates online wiki and this wiki im currently a level 41 pirate and i have mastered currently potions, swords and guns. 'Ello Walker, What's Up? I Hope Ur EITC Otherwise i might have to............ Nvm. Id be happy to meet you in potco sometime! Sincerely, Lord Lawrence Dagger Category. You did not get admin permission to make that category, so it has been deleted. Ask an admin before doing that next time. I am very very mad right now. I find the guild i made still running, and you twisted it to be eitc. its a pirate guild, im the original GM of it, thats what it is. please meet me somewhere in game i want to talk with you im rather mad about this. Don't tell me what to edit and what not to. This is a Wiki, I'm entitled to edit anything. I didn't vandalize, I was getting rid of incorrect information. [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] No, I actually don't. He can say it is, but he posted it on the wiki, so it's free for anyone to edit, no matter what. Don't argue with me, I'm a more experienced wikian, and I know what I'm talking about. You don't. Don't message me again, boy. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 22:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) No, Walker, that's not how it works. You can say over and over I have to ask for permission, but I don't, because I'm editing in good faith. Read the rules of this wiki. He can't lock the page either, only an admin can. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] My pages are locked due to excessive vandalism. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] He is inserting false information, and it even says in the rules not to. I'm actually ''keeping him from being banned, but it's obvious you want to break the rules, so why should I stop you? I'll just let you get banned for inserting false info. Don't message me back or I'll contact an admin about your behavior. [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Howdy walker this is captain Ethan 01:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC)capt. Ethan Blocked You are to name all of your secondary accounts. Since you can edit your talk, then you should be able to do this. If your IP doesn't match up with the accounts that you claim to be yours, your ban will be infinite. No negotiation, just do what I'm asking.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) He does not really have to.... O_o Garlite. :Correction, he does.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, a-not really. He does not have to tell you anything...... Even if you "threaten" to block him for infinity. Garlite. ::Uh, a-yes, he does. Since he's ben abusing multiple accounts, and as Admin of user activity, I have every right to learn of his accounts :)--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Shade, he does not have to tell you anything. There is nothing you can do to make him..... It is just peoples rights. If you we're the FBI, or cops, he has to tell you. But, you are not. :) Garlite. ::i beg to differ Gear but user of activity is like modering the wiki which he is doing his job :) :::Believe what you want, Garlite, but you're wrong. He ''must cooperate. You're just making yourself even more suspicious.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) He's OUR FBI :P If he does not want to tell you, he does not have to. It is whatever he wants. And apparently, he is not telling you. :) Garlite. :That's what you believe. But no matter what, he has to cooperate. Get over it. You can't change it. Go on, reply again, and again, and again, but you're just going to be wrong about it.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 18:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. He does nto have to cooperate. It is just a stupid site about a game. Rofl... You can not MAKE him tell you. I guess he will just live his ban out.... Not ever telling you. :) Garlite. ::Believe what you want. I'm tired of 11 year old new users like you acting like you know more than the much more experienced users.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade'']] 19:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I am believing what I want. Experienced? HA!!! Hardly... Garlite.